Words
by Erin Elric
Summary: Words, they may mean one thing to one person but mean something to some one else. Short stories about various friendships in the Organization.
1. Chapter 1

I don't know if this will be a one shot or not. Read review no flames please. Italic is thought, and this story is told in Zexion's POV.

Words.

Word one freedom.

I turned the page of my book. I was curently sitting in Marluxia's garden reading since how his garden was the only place remotely quiet in the castle, that was until Demyx finds out where I went.

"Zexy!"

_"Shit." _I thought as I looked up from my book.

Sure enough the young blond Nobody was walking towards me carrying that gait sitar of his, waving like a total idiot. "Mind if I play?"

"Go ahead." I don't mind his playing even when I'm reading unless he gets to loud.

Demyx sat there playing some song as I read my book. Suddenly he sat his sitar down and got up from where he was sitting.

I arched my eyebrows wondering what on Earth he was doing expecally since he left his sill sitar behind. I soon noticed he was chasing something. _"Some times I wonder is he really is 19." _

He cought what ever it was that he was after and walked up to me with his hands over it.

"Yes?" I asked.

He moved some of his fingers so I could see what he had in his hand it was a butterfly.

"A butterfly?"

He smiled nodding. "I've never seen one in The World That Never was before, have you?"

"No."

"Want to hold him?"

"Sure." I held out my hand as he placed the butterfly in my hand, I watched to butterfly then let it fly away.

"Hey get back here you! I wanted to keep you!"

"Let it be free Demyx at least some one around here is."

Demyx gave me the weirdest look I've ever seen then looked on as the butterfly flew away.

_"Freedom maybe that's what we all want."_

"Freedom huh? Bye-bye butterfly." He said waving as the butterfly flew out of sight.

Short and kind of stupid. Read review no flames.


	2. flowers

Thanks all for the reviews. Read review no flames. Italic is thought.

Words 

Word 2 Flowers.

In Marluxia's POV

I really wish people would stop hanging out in my garden. They keep wrecking everything. I sighed as I watered another one of my wilting flowers. I could hear someone walking towards me. I looked up to see Demyx and Zexion walking towards me. Demyx was carrying his sitar and was trying to play it as he walked and Zexion was reading.

"Hello Mar!" called Demyx waving like a moron.

"Hello Demyx." I sighed.

"I'm going to go on inside." Said Zexion to Demyx in a low tone of voice.

"Okay." He said smiling stupidly as Zexion walked on into the castle. "So…" said Demyx looking back at me. "Whatcha doing?"

"Watering my flowers that some one nearly stepped on."

"Oops."

"I figured it was you."

"Sorry Marly." He walked over to a rose bush. "I heard that singing to flowers helps them grow."

I shook my head. "No it's talking to flowers that helps them grow."

"Really?"

"Hell if I know. I just plant them and water them and they grow that's all I need to know about them." I said as I plucked the dieing petals from one pink flower. I half expect a snappy or stupid come back from the young blonde Nobody but instead I soon noticed that he was staring at something. "What?"

"Whoa that sunflower is huge!" he yelped as he jumped across the garden to the sunflower.

"Demyx!" I screamed.

He stopped leg still in stepping position. "Yes?" he asked looking back at me.

I mearly pointed down at the pathway he made through my prized roses.

"Oh sorry Marly." He said as he carefully made it over to the giant sunflower. "Cool this thing is as tall as Roxas!" he yelled as he stood beside it.

"Really?" I hadn't really been paying attention to the growth of my flowers as I had stated earlier I plant'em and go on with life. I walked over to the sunflower it came up to about my chest (truly the height of little Roxas) "Hmmm." I said thoughtfully as I walked back over to get the watering can.

"Check out the midget flower." He said laughing and pointing at a smaller sunflower.

"Apparently it didn't grow that well." I said watering the bigger one. I then noticed that Dmeyx had his sitar out. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm going to sing to it see if it does grow better. If not then we know it's talking that works best." He said as he began to play and sing.

Demyx wasn't a bad singer persay I'm just not much with the teenage signing. He played kind of loud but not really. When he finished he put away the sitar and said to the flower. "Please grow really tall mister Sunny. As tall as Marly even."

"Hey if you do that then we'll never know which works."

He looked at me smiling. "Well if it doesn't grow then we're both wrong."

The next day I walked out to my garden to find that 'Mister Sunny' as Demyx had called had really grown as tall as me. "Damn." I thought out loud. Though we never did find out which worked better talking or playing music to flowers, but apparently this little flower liked one of them.

I'm proud of myself I've never really wrote anything that focused around Marly let alone in first person. I hope he wasn't out of character. Read review no flames. Also note I really know nothing about flowers.


End file.
